


14. Overgrown. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Post series e OAV.Shu ha un incubo ricorrente e un pensiero che non riesce a mettere da parte.





	14. Overgrown. Writober 2019

_Erano lì, svettanti sopra di lui, tutti e quattro, come il gigante di pietra della Storia Infinita... e lui il piccolo Atreyu._   
_ L'aveva sempre temuto, quel giorno, quando tutti i suoi nakama sarebbe cresciuti, lasciando lui piccolo... il più piccolo. Un nanerottolo, di fronte a dei giganti._   
_ E quelli crescevano. Sembravano non finire mai, mentre superavano in altezza la Tokyo Tower, il Fuji..._

“Wa!” Shu si svegliò tutto d'un colpo, in un bagno di sudore e con il respiro in gola. Lo sguardo passò attorno a sé, la camera era vuota, ma dal piano di sotto giungevano le voci che conosceva, ovattate ma dal tono decisamente allegro. Il respiro riprese normalità e, con uno sbuffo, il ragazzo si lasciò cadere di nuovo sul materasso, a braccia aperte: non era la prima volta che gli capitava di fare quell'assurdo sogno, ma mai da lasciarlo così scosso.  
“Che scemo che sono... non sono più un ragazzino”.  
“Shu!” la porta si spalancò, la luce dall'esterno venne ad accecarlo e, poi, si ritrovò, quasi addosso, la figura ingombrante di Touma. “Com'è che sei ancora a letto quando io son sveglio? Non stai bene?”.  
Rispose una risatina e una stretta sul naso all'insù dell'invadente.  
“Fai l'ansioso quando Shin non lo fa?”.  
“Non sono ansioso!” una mano di Touma allontanò quella molesta di Shu da sé e si mise seduto. “È che non è da te dormire fino a tardi, tutto qui” le lunghe gambe di Touma colsero lo sguardo del ragazzo di Yokohama mentre si accavallavano sul bordo del letto.  
“Ho sognato che eravate dei giganti. Di nuovo” il volto di Shu si chinò da un lato, con imbarazzo.  
“Lo sai che non abbiamo più l'età per crescere, vero?”.  
Un cuscino volò dalla mano di Shu al volto di Touma.  
“Scemo”.  
“Volevo solo che fosse chiaro” il ragazzo del Kansai mise da parte il cuscino e gli lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco. “Non mi dire che ti abbiamo schiacciato” sguardo perplesso di Shu “nel sogno, è ovvio”.  
“No, quello no”.  
“Hai ancora un complesso per l'altezza?”.  
“Mah, no. Vi invidio l'altezza un po', certo... ma complesso, mai”.  
“Ottima cosa. Anche perché non saresti così facile da abbracciare...” borbottò l'altro con la più sincera delle occhiate.  
“Tu e le tue frasi strane...” una spinta che fece solo dondolare la figura di Touma.  
“Tu e i tuoi sogni strani...”.  
Shu abbandonò il letto, lo circumnavigò e, prima di uscire dalla camera, diede uno scappellotto a Touma.  
“Ho fame, pertica!”.  
Con una risata, Touma seguì il nakama al piano di sotto.


End file.
